How one can drive a vehicle depends heavily on his experience and expertise. If he is not well experienced or makes inappropriate decisions, he may run into problems, for instance by entering a curve at excessively high speed and being obliged to take a sudden braking action, by misjudging the distance required for the vehicle to come to a complete stop and, again, being obliged to take a sudden braking action, and so forth.